


[Podfic] in all and any of your skins

by M_Samro



Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, REALLY likes it, steve really likes the armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 12:27]Podfic of theappleppielifestyle’s little fic, because it’s so funny and sweet and playful.Author summary:Steve has a thing for Tony.Steve has a thing for Iron Man.This is a problem, until it really isn't.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] in all and any of your skins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in all and any of your skins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877571) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> This is one of those M-rated fics that borders on E, which is to say, definitely NSFW toward the end. 
> 
> Thank you to theappleppielifestyle for allowing me to podfic this! I just had to record this because identity porn AND armor kink? And it’s not even my birthday??
> 
> A gift to Eldabe. They know what they did. I hope this makes you laugh!

### [Podfic] "in all and any of your skins" by theappleppielifestyle

Length: 12:27

Streaming:

MP3 download via Mediafire [ here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hz0qnzsejq7n6xm/in+all+and+any+of+your+skins+%5BPodfic%5D.mp3/file)

  
Music is from [ this cover](https://theprotomen.bandcamp.com/track/mr-roboto) of Styx’s “Mr. Roboto” by The Protomen, because how is this not the theme song of every Iron Man identity porn fic ever? (If you can’t find the exact bits I used, that’s because I chopped up the song a little and sewed it back together to get what I wanted, which is apparently a thing I do now?)


End file.
